Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa Malfoy, född Narcissa Black, är gift med Lucius Malfoy och har sonen Draco Malfoy. Hon är syster till Bellatrix Lestrange och Andromeda Tonks. Hon ses för första gången på Världsmästerskapen i Quidditch. Familj Narcissa föddes i familjen Black; hennes mor var Druella Black (född Rosier) och hennes far Cygnus Black. Narcissa är yngst av sina två syskon, Bellatrix och Andromeda. Hon föddes året 1955. Hon var kusin med Sirius och Regulus Black, och blev senare moster till Nymphadora Tonks. Familjen Black var en mycket gammal trollkarlsfamilj, med starka fördomar mot sådana som inte var renblodiga, och Narcissa fick utan tvekan de här fördomarna vid tidig ålder. Hon är en lång, smal, svartblond, blåögd häxa med, som Harry Potter tänker då han först träffar henne, "a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose." Trots att Bellatrix är mörk med markerade drag, och Narcissa är ljushårig, så sägs det ändå finnas en likhet mellan systrarna. Narcissa tillhörde elevhemmet Slytherin på Hogwarts. Hon gifte sig med Lucius Malfoy, en Dödsätare från en mycket förmögen renblodsfamilj, och de fick sedan sonen Draco. De bor i en herrgård i grevskapet Wiltshire i södra England, och i sin tjänst hade de husalfen Dobby tills 1993, då Harry Potter befriade honom. Världsmästerskapen i Quidditch Narcissa var med vid världsmästerskapen i Quidditch med sin man och son, och de fick de bästa platserna i hederslogen, tack vare Lucius, eftersom Lucius just hade gjort en mycket frikostig donation till Sankt Mungos sjukhus för Magiska sjukdomar och åkommor. Självaste trolldomsministern, Cornelius Fudge, log och bugade åt henne. Senare berättade Draco att hans far ville skicka honom till trollkarlsskolan Durmstrang, men "Mamma tyckte inte det var en bra idé att jag gick på en skola så långt bort".Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren Narcissa och Krake lurar Harry och Sirius Efter att Krake lyckades att för en kortare tid lämna Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, anlände han till Narcissas hem, eftersom hon var den enda medlemmen av familjen Black som han fortfarande respekterade. Eftersom han inte var hemlighetsväktare, så kunde han inte ge ut information om var Fenixordens högkvarter låg, men han berättade för Narcissa om Harrys och Sirius relation till varandra. Genom att utnyttja bandet mellan Sirius och Harry, lyckades de lura Harry till Mysterieavdelningen på Trolldomsministeriet. Senare skickades hennes man till Azkaban, och hennes son, Malfoy, blir så hemskt förhäxad på Hogwartsexpressen av Dumbledores Armé, att Ernie Macmillan säger "Jag måste säga att jag ser fram emot att få se Malfoys mammas min när han kliver av tåget".Harry Potter och Fenixorden Dracos beskyddare Trots protester från systern Bellatrix, går hon Narcissa hem till Severus Snapes hus i Spinnargränden. Nu när hennes man sitter i fängelse och hennes son också har blivit Dödsätare, är Narcissa nästan hysterisk. Hon säger till sin syster att "Det finns ingenting jag inte skulle göra längre!". Draco har fått en arbetsuppgift av Voldemort, men Narcissa tror att det är bestraffning för Lucius misstag tidigare. Hon tror inte att Voldemort menar att Draco ska lyckas, utan att han ska dö då han försöker uträtta sitt arbete. Då hon talade om planen, kunde hon ha blivit skyldig till stort svek, men hur som helst, så kände Snape redan till planen. Hon ber Snape om hjälp, och lyckas övertyga honom att be den obrytbara eden, och det gjorde honom tvingad att vaka över Draco, skydda honom från att bli skadad samt ta över arbetet om det visar sig att Draco är på gång att misslyckas.Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen Narcissa shoppar senare med sin son Draco i Diagongränden, där de köper nya kläder hos Madam Malkin's. De hånar tillsammans Harry då han går in i affären med sina vänner Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. Harry, Ron och Draco börjar nästan duellera, men Narcissa tillåter inte situationen, och säger "nu när jag vet vilket pack som handlar här... vi går till Twilfitt och Tatting's istället". Det verkar som om hon överbeskyddar sin son, då han säger till henne att han "...inte (är) ett barn, om du inte har insett det, mamma. Jag kan faktiskt handla själv". Han berättar för sina vänner att "Mamma vill att jag ska avsluta mina studier, men personligen, så finner jag inte det viktigt i dessa dagar". Narcissa räddar Harrys liv När Voldemort har "dödat" Harry, som sedan återuppstått, fortsätter Harry att spela död. Voldemort ber då Narcissa att undersöka Harrys kropp, för att se om han verkligen är död. När Narcissa undersöker Harry med förvånansvärt mjuka händer, och märker att han lever, frågar hon viskande om hennes son Draco fortfarande lever, och om han är på slottet. Harry svarar "Ja", och Narcissa säger till Voldemort och Dödsätarna att Harry är död. På så sätt räddar hon Harrys liv och spelar en stor roll i Voldemots fall...Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna Noter en:Narcissa Malfoy ro:Narcissa Reacredință Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Kategori:Deltagare i Striden på Hogwarts Kategori:Familjen Black Kategori:Familjen Malfoy Kategori:Personer Kategori:Trollkarlar Kategori:Renblod Kategori:Renblodsextremister Kategori:Avhoppare från Dödsätarna